


The Real You

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, NonBinary!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: you come out to your boyfriend kip as nonbinarythats pretty much it
Relationships: Kip Sabian/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Real You

**Author's Note:**

> request para anon on the tumblrs i hope its good my friend  
> by the way my solution to making this inclusive to afab and amab people was prince(ss) so sorry for that. gender am i right ?

You loved being with Kip, he always made you feel happy and loved, he was just the sweetest goofball you ever knew. But something about it didn’t feel right. You knew it wasn’t him but there was a discomfort you felt throughout your life that you didn’t understand for a while. Once you realized what that was you knew you had to tell Kip, he needed to know just as much as you needed to feel right. 

You were sat with Kip in front of you, your leg bouncing and your heart beating quickly as he looked at you with a slight frown on his face. You loved Kip and you needed to know that he loved you too. 

The real you. 

Your leg was still bouncing but you took a deep breath as Kip leaned forward grasping your hand between his. 

“What is it, prince(ss)?” Kip asked and you winced slightly. Well that was as good a segue as any. 

“Well that’s sorta what I wanted to talk about.” Kip’s frown deepened but he stayed quiet letting you continue. “I can’t be your prince(ss) anymore, that’s not who I am. I... I’m nonbinary.” You waited for the worry to be replaced with recognition on Kip’s face and you hoped that recognition turned into positivity. 

And it did. 

Kip smiled widely at you, tugging you out of your seat and into his lap so he could wrap his arms around you in a huge hug. You returned it just as fiercely as you felt relief and happiness wash over you. 

“Oh thank god, baby I thought you were gonna break up with me.” You laughed a little at Kip’s own relief pulling back slightly to see his face. 

"Of course not, I love you." You said. You truly could not stop smiling if you wanted to, especially not when Kip started peppering kisses along your cheek making you laugh. 

"I love you, too. Please, please tell me what I can do to make you comfortable, baby. Honey. Darling. My Royalty.” Kip accentuated each suggested pet name with a kiss to your lips and your heart swelled at how sweet he was being. 

“You already make me feel great. Can you just use they/them for me please?” You asked and Kip nodded. 

“Of course, my liege. As your knight I’d do anything for you.” Kip smiled a cute cheeky grin and you shook your head in amusement. 

“How noble of you.” You held him close by the back of his neck, pressing your foreheads together. 

“Nah, I’m just secretly in love with my sovereign, I like to keep close to protect and admire them. Oh how I wished they’d notice me.” Kip sighed wearily. 

“Who wouldn’t notice a handsome guard like you?” You loved that you could slip so easily into conversations like this. Kip didn’t make it overwhelming to be yourself, to come out. You buried your face in the crook of his neck and clenched your eyes shut. Kip rubbed at your back gently, placing a kiss to the top of your head. 

“You okay, babe?” Kip asked, you could feel tears forming in your eyes that you held back as you nodded into his shoulder. 

“Yeah, I love you so much, thank you.” You lifted back up and pressed your lips to his. Kip held onto your waist and kissed you back. You felt the tears threaten to spill and you squeezed your eyes tighter. Kip cupped your cheek, running his thumb softly along the skin you couldn't help but let go. You let out a small sob against his lips as the tears finally started rolling down your face. Kip pulled you back and started wiping them away. 

"What's wrong?" He had a similar look of worry from when you sat him down but you shook your head letting out a small laugh through the tears. 

"Nothing, these are happy tears. Thank you for being so understanding and perfect." Kip smiled but he shook his head this time. 

"I'm not doing anything that deserves thanks, it's what you deserve as a person my love, it's just the people that don't give you that that deserve a punch in the gut." Kip said, making you laugh as you wiped the last of your tears. 

"Right." You nodded, he always had a way of instilling self love in you. 

"Oh, I forgot sorry there's one last thing." Kip started and you tilted your head waiting for him to continue. "Gorgeous, what's your name?" You smiled widely at that. 

"It's Y/N." The pure euphoria of being yourself matched the beauty of Kip's smile and made you feel so loved. 

"Y/N, your majesty, I love you." 

"I love you, too." And you kissed him.

The real you.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this is enjoyable its such a cute idea  
> tumblr @junglecassidy


End file.
